fujio_akatsukafandomcom-20200214-history
Osomatsu-kun: Iyami and Chibita's Cooking Showdown
'Osomatsu-kun: Iyami and Chibita's Cooking Showdown '(おそ松くん イヤミ・チビ太の板前一本勝負) was a live-action TV special aired on December 16, 1985, as part of Fuji TV's weekly series Monday Dramaland. It was the second Akatsuka work to be sourced as part of the program. Overview The owners of the Matsunoya restaurant and their six sons are on bad terms with their hired chef, Iyami. A new young apprentice named Chibita has joined the restaurant to train, and Iyami becomes delighted to hear that Japan's top food critic will be visiting soon. A tough competition ensues between Iyami and Chibita, to see who can impress the critic the most. Alterations *Chibita was set as a young woman, to accommodate the casting of Chiaki Watanabe. She still is depicted with a bald head via usage of a bald cap, in order to keep true to the character's image. *Iyami was given short hair and glasses, perhaps to reflect the character being inspired by Tony Tani as well as to accommodate George Tokoro's own look. His overbite was represented by dentures. *The sextuplets' father is renamed to "Matsutaro", rather than "Matsuzo". He is a taller, slimmer man with wild hair. *Totoko wears black glasses, and has Chikako (of Akko-chan's Got a Secret!) as a sister. This seems to possibly be due to "chika" (チカ hypomesus japonicus ) being representative of a small type of fish, though the "chika" in the original refers to her squinted sharp eyes. *Dekapan is a tall, slender man with hair. He wears a suit. *Dayon's mustache is drawn on with makeup. *The Police Officer with Connected Eyes appears, with makeup used to represent the look of the eyes. As had been the case of the manga at the time, the sextuplets appear in a reduced role and are entirely absent from the second act due to injuries they sustain in the plot. The sextuplets, Chibita, Totoko, and Chikako are notably played by actors in their 20s as well, leading to question if (due to lack of availability of footage) the characters were intended to be adults in the plot or as with the Monday Dramaland Gegege no Kitaro special, adults were cast as children. Production Staff *Original manga- Fujio Akatsuka *Director- Ryuichi Okamura *Screenplay- Tokio Tsuchiya *Theme Song Performance- Tatsuro Yamashita, Naoto Takenaka (insert song "Wrestler") Cast *Iyami- George Tokoro *Chibita- Chiaki Watanabe *Osomatsu- Yosuke Nakajima *Karamatsu- Hideyuki Nakayama *Todomatsu- Daisuke Matsuno *Choromatsu- Hiroshi Isono *Jyushimatsu- Masami Yamaguchi *Matsutaro- Chu Arai *Totoko- Yumiko Endo *Chikako- Kyoko Takami *Dekapan- Junji Inagawa *Dayon- Naoto Takenaka *The Police Officer with Connected Eyes- Masashi Tashiro *Food Critic- Yuji Nakamura *Chibita's Father- Fujio Akatsuka *Additional Roles- Kazue Tsunogae, Tamio Kawaji, Yukari Okano, Suseri Ota, Taro Nanshu , Takeo Watanabe, Yasushi Fujimaru, Teppei Minato Due to the lack of detailed information on the rest of the plot and staff, as there has been no home video release, it is currently unknown what roles the rest of this cast can be assigned to, particularly that of Ichimatsu, whose actor has never been found in print. The final three actors listed cannot necessarily either be ruled in or out as Ichimatsu due to their lack of available credits or biographical information, while Taro Nanshu and Tamio Kawaji were far out of the age range cast for the sextuplets and Kazue Tsunogae, Suseri Ota, and Yukari Okano were women. It is thus also hard to say what other roles these actors may have played as well. Trivia * The edits made to an old Japanese Wikipedia write-up claim that Totoko has sister named "Todoko" in the special, which has been popularly spread about. However, if this is the case, the wiki listing of Kyoko Takami is in error, as the official press release for the special credits her as "Chikako". Thus if there is any "Todoko" and it is not a mistake in remembering, she would have a different actress (or Chikako would in fact be this sister). External Links *Brief write-up at Monday Dramaland fansite (Japanese) *A newspaper clipping of the special, featuring a photo of George Tokoro, Chiaki Watanabe, and Chu Arai in their roles Category:Osomatsu-kun Category:Live Action